Holding On To You New Years Eve Special
by xOnceEAgainx
Summary: Lester is throwing a New Years Party, and the team have to behave... It's a shame the have decided to make a shots contest then. One-Shot from Holding On To You. With Melissa and Will


**A:N/ This is a one-shot special from my fiction Holding on To You. Can be read without reading the HOTY fiction, but since this has some important OC characteres I highly recommend you read the other before.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Lester is throwing a New Year's Eve party."<p>

"It is a gala." Jess corrected Abby.

"I think if it was for Lester, we would spend New Year's Eve on anywhere else except with him." Melissa laughed. "Ok not actually, but you know that it was the minister who insisted on this."

"Yeah." Jess continued "And it will be really a fancy thing. Live music and everything."

"Really? Who?" Abby and Melissa asked the young woman.

"I don't know Lester didn't give me any information."

"Talking about dresses?" Will had just entered the common room.

"Just because we are girls that doesn't mean…"

"Yes Jess I know." Will passed behind the young woman and tickled her "I'm just teasing you."

"Reunion on the common room?" Matt entered with Becker

"Talking dresses?"

"Man, you guys are so sexiest." Mel looked from Will to Becker.

"C'mon you're girls, you have girl talks." Connor just entered the room.

"We kick your asses any time." Abby laughed

"Sure you do." Becker looked condescending to Abby

"Let's do it." Everyone looked to Mel. "Let's prove them who is in charge."

"Girls, girls don't get all exalted." Will looked to Becker and smiled "We don't want you to get

mad."

"I can't believe they are teasing us." Jess looked to the girls.

"Tonight shots contest." Mel stated looking to the girls nodding in approval. "The four of you against the three of us."

"Easy." Becker smiled looking to Mel.

"Well man." Will looked to Becker "Mel is good at it."

Becker looked with curiosity to Melissa "Really?"

"Don't count on me."

"Why Matt?"

"I'm your team leader, and furthermore you want even teams." He smiled to the girls.

"Fair enough." Abby smiled too

"Abby you are going to compete against me?"

"Oh yes Connor, and I'm so going to win."

"Jess I hope you can holder your liquor."

"Don't worry with me Will."

"We are so on." Mel looked to Becker.

"You have no idea."

()()()()()()()()

Melissa took a moment to look to the saloon when she entered that night. Everything was really great; the Lexington had never been so fancy and elegant. She spotted Abby and Connor first, her brother was wearing an elegant black tuxedo and is best hat, (that hat reminded Melissa of a tv-show she had see awhile ago about Alice in Wonderland).Abby with a blue A-Line spaghetti straps gown was just beautiful. Jess was near them fancy and girly as usually, with a pink sweetheart strapless gown, Melissa had never saw Jess with such a long dress. Will and Lester were a little apart from the group, probably talking lawsuits and stuff. Melissa smiled when she noticed Will fitted tuxedo. That man definitely knew how to look hot, and a hand-made tuxedo definitely worked on him. She started to walk down the stairs, like if she was on a movie. _Glad no one is looking to me_ she thought smiling for herself for doing that "movie scene" on the stairs.

"You…look gorgeous." Melissa turned quickly the head towards the voice and noticing Becker was expecting her on the end of the stairs, felt embarrassed and gave him a shy smile.

"You're very handsome too." She smiled putting her arm on his. The captain was wearing a tuxedo and a tie; something Melissa never thought she would see him in.

"Hello Melissa, you look beautiful." Matt approached them in a classic formal suit.

"Thank you." Wearing a beautiful red mermaid dress, with a V neckline, Melissa blushed when she saw Will's eyes also on her.

"Glad you are all here." Lester approached Melissa, Becker and Matt. The rest of the team was behind Lester. "I just want to warn you to behave yourself..."

"Why are you saying that Lester. We know how to behave in a formal occasion like this."

"Especially you Mr. Temple."

"Don't worry Lester."

"I also got my eye on you, Dr. Roberts."

"But I…"

"Captain Becker, I hope you are able to maintain the order in your team."

"Of course Sir…"

"Why aren't you asking this to me the team leader?"

"Because Mr. Anderson, you will have to go with me, talk to the minister." All laughed, of Matt's face."

"Of course Lester."

()()()()()()()()

Dinner went well, the girls were excited to see all the soldiers in formal clothing, and the boys were joking about Connor's clumsiness and Will ability with the ladies.

Lester speech, had a lot of sarcasm, and brought some good laughs to the team. All the ARC staff and guest seem to be enjoying the party so far.

"Is our contest still on?" William was sitting next to the girls.

"Of course. Unless you want to give up." Abby smiled.

"No way, you're not winning."

"Very confident Connor." Melissa stated."By the way I haven't see Philip yet today."

"I saw him talking to the minister just now." Becker said approaching the table, and Melissa noticed Matt and Abby's face closing.

"We should make this an interesting contest."

"Are you talking about a bet?" Connor smiled to his sister.

"What do you want if you win?" Jess asked.

"Well you…"

"Not that Will."

"What? You don't know what I was going to say." Will laughed to Melissa.

"A dinner?" Becker asked and the other guys agreed.

"Made by us?"

"Of course my dears." Will smiled. "A dinner with everything we are entitled, made by all of you."

"In return we want a girly day on a spa with everything we are entitled sponsor by you." Abby smiled to the girls.

"That is definitely not fair."

"Are you scared Becker? Melissa was clearly teasing him.

"A dinner made by us."

"That is not a prize." Jess laughed

"A dinner and something more that we will let you know if we win." Melissa stated. "Something that you don't have to spend money on of course."

The boys looked to her suspicious. "Ok" Becker said after the nod of agreement of Connor and Will.

"You know we are…" Abby started.

"No way!"Melissa got up and look to the stage where someone had announced a surprise band was going to enhance the gala. The others also got up hearing the first chords of the music.  
>"They brought Coldplay?" William was so surprise as all the others, while <em>Viva la Vida<em> started to play.

Coldplay played until it was almost midnight.

Getting to the balcony closer to midnight, they made the countdown and saw the amazing fireworks, wishes of peace and a Happy New Year were spread by all. Connor and Melissa gave a big hug, and both Abby and Jess got a kind of hug from Lester.

"Happy New Year Melissa."

"Happy New Year Becker. "Melissa smiled to Becker. "You know what they say?"

Becker laughed "You have to kiss someone at midnight?"

"Something like that." Melissa got closer, and Becker put the arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss in the lips.

Standing on the balcony looking to the fireworks, they all got closer, and suddenly Melissa realized Coldplay had already started to play again

_"Still lying underneath the stormy skies._  
><em>She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.<em>  
><em>I know the sun's set to rise."<em>

And she smiled.

()()()()()()()()

The shots contest started almost right after midnight.

"I'll be making the shots." Melissa stated all of the suddenly.

"What? No way. Not fair."

"Are you scared Will?" Jess teased him.

"You?" Becker asked curious.

Connor smiled. "My sis is the best on doing shots and crazy mixtures."

"Are you in?" Melissa asked. "We all drink the same. The first team to give out looses."

"Let's go Dr. Roberts." Will got closer to the girl. "No cheating."

"So what's the plan?" Abby asked Melissa while she was doing the shots.

"Tequila." Melissa smiled. "Will goes down really quick with Tequila." The girls laughed.

As Melissa predicted Tequila was definitely not Will strong point. To make it fair half of the shots were made by the girls and half made by the boys. Connor and Jess got drunk really quickly, and after that Will went down too, giving the win to the girls.

"Is it me or you guys are already dizzy?" Matt approached the group.

"We won." Abby smiled.

"Your luck is that Lester is already gone." Matt said, Melissa smiled, sitting next to Jess, who was having a really geek drunk conversation with Connor, that both her and Abby had already given up of trying to understand. Will and Becker were discussing who fault was for their lost; for Becker it was Will fault for giving up, for Will it was Becker's for doing really easy shots on their turned. They were obviously more than just dizzy by now, and suddenly they started another drinking game, this time with beer.

"Ok boys I know it's an open bar, but let's not drink all the alcohol in here." Matt turned to the men.

"I think it's time to go home. Tomorrow we will have such a hangover." Melissa laughed.

"We will get a cab." Abby said to Matt getting Jess and Connor

"You are really hot." Jess turned to Will

"Ok Jess I think you really drink too much." Abby laughed

"But he is." She pointed to Will while Abby pull her towards the exit.

"I need to take my… car."

"You are in no way to drive Will."

"But I… need… really…car…" Will speech was slur.

"You are drunk, really." Becker, sentences also not in his best english.

"I'll drive you home." Matt said to Will. "You two are in no condition to drive." He pointed to Becker and Melissa, who was trying to get up.

"Yeah I know." Melissa said. "I'm dizzy. We'll also take a cab."

()()()()()()()()

They entered Becker's house. It wasn't the first time she was there, so she knew more-or-less where things were. On the way home, Becker had decided she couldn't go home alone, it was late, they all had a few more drinks then they should, and his house was closer. Too tired to argue, she agreed, and so right now she was undressing the elegant red dress and getting on some boxers and large Becker's sweater.

"I'll sleep in the couch."Becker stated for the 3rd time heading to the bathroom.

"Sure, ok."Melissa nodded, but right after he closed the door she settled in the couch covering herself with a blanket Becker had already put on the sofa.

"You're really suborned." Becker whispered seeing Melissa sleeping on the sofa. Trying not to wake her up, he carried her to the bed, and tucked her in.

When he was leaving her side, Melissa grabbed his hand "We are both grown-ups and friends, we can share the bed."

Becker smiled and got under the covers. "Sleep well Melissa."

()()()()()()()()

Melissa woke up with the sunlight, she wasn't sure what time it was, or where she was, but she was feeling good, even with all the drinks she had had the night before, she was not hangover. She quickly realize where she was, when she felt that Becker's left arm under her head, and his right arm around her waist. Becker was still asleep. Melissa smiled and turned around resting her head on his chest, his arm still around her waist, but now his strong hand touching the bare skin of her lower back. She shivered when she felt his touch. _I could stay like this forever_, Melissa thought before she fall asleep again.

**X**

The phone was ringing for a while now, they woke up all of the suddenly and realize they were embraced and quickly part of. Melissa reached for the phone, while Becker was sitting on the bed, still embarrassed.

"Hello." Melissa sleepy voice was clear.

"_Mel?"_ Abby sounded surprised. _"Sorry I must have dialed wrong number. I was trying to reach Becker."_

Melissa looking to the phone realized she had taken Becker's phone. "He is here." She said without thinking and regretting the minute she finished the sentence.

"_He is what?"_ Melissa could hear the surprised and enjoyment on Abby's voice.

"Shit." She said on a lower voice.

"_No need to curse Melissa."_ Abby laughed. _"We have a lot to talk about today. Now pass me to Becker please."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is to all my dear readers and reviewers a cute one-shot special for the start of your year. (so yes it's complete, and yes I may mention things that happened here on the main story)**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Coldplay - yes I like them, and so do my characters ahaha. And Lester would obvious be able to bring them to a party like this**

**What did you think of the dresses? hahaha... I can picture them perfectly so hope you can do it too :)**

**What do you think the girls should get besides the dinner made by the guys?**

**The chapter title is also from Paradise**

**R&R**

**and a Happy New Year to all of you**


End file.
